In the field of image acquisition and processing, it may be desirable to generate a composite image based on a set of images captured by a two-dimensional camera array. Generating such a composite image may involve combining some or all of the captured images. Often, a user of a camera array may desire that in such a composite image, a region corresponding to a particular visual feature—such as a face, for example—be within dynamic range. Focusing a particular composite image may involve transforming some or all of the captured images based in part on the depth of that visual feature with respect to the camera array. Under some circumstances, the depth of such a visual feature may not be known, and it may be undesirable to require that a user manually determine and input that depth. As such, techniques for focusing a region of a composite image without requiring knowledge of the focus depth may be desirable.